The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A conventional piñata is an item that is formed having a hollow interior that is filled with items. The piñata is suspended from a height and then broken open by a user to release the contents of the piñata. Edible versions of a piñata have been provided wherein the outer shell of the piñata is formed of an edible material. These known edible piñatas, however, are generally unsuitable for all intended uses. For example, known edible piñatas are often incapable of being sufficiently suspended so that they may be properly broken and consumed. As a result, there exists a need for a system and method for producing an edible piñata.